<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>三爷的天价宠夫 by wsmd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872173">三爷的天价宠夫</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd'>wsmd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,040</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24872173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>看这个题目就知道作者病得不轻<br/>古早总裁文套路，没什么质量的小白文</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ao San/Wu He (Second Life), Ao Ziyi/He Junlin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>深度发觉顶层的总裁办公室里，伍扬看着坐在他对面的拽的跟二五八万的似的这位，表面上一副云淡风轻事不关己的样子，心里却在无限感慨，唉，这都是孽缘啊孽缘，命中注定的债。</p><p>敖三的腿都快翘到伍扬面前了，双手交叉放在小腹上，悠闲地靠在沙发椅上，十足的无赖样。</p><p>“你儿子我要了。”敖三拨弄了一下额前的头发，唇角勾起一个自认为邪魅无比的笑来，“说吧，聘礼要多少？”</p><p>“你搞错了吧。”伍扬不慌不忙地抿了一口茶，“应该是嫁妆要多少。”</p><p>敖三：“……”</p><p>伍扬放下茶杯，沉吟了一会，然后说：“这样好了，你多给我派几个特保，小贺就当作是回礼了。”</p><p>敖三：“？？？”这么简单？</p><p> </p><p>而此时的伍贺完全不知道自己已经被他的老爹给卖了，还美滋滋地在追泡面番。今天《第三人生》的大结局在台风TV上全网首播，他正看到精彩的地方，手机突然响了，伍贺没工夫搭理，结果手机滴滴滴响个不停吵得他头疼，他只好百忙之中抽空看了一眼——达夏。</p><p>伍贺翻了个白眼：“我希望你打电话过来是告诉我第三人生的结局的，否则看我下次见了面怎么收拾你。”</p><p>结果电话那头的人的回答却让他一头雾水：“恭喜啊，什么时候请我吃喜糖？”</p><p>伍贺莫名其妙：“什么喜糖？”</p><p>“噗——”达夏没忍住疯狂地笑了一会，调侃道，“你该不会不知道吧？你不是要和敖三结婚了吗？”</p><p>“结婚？结什么婚？”伍贺依旧没弄懂达夏在说什么，忽然抓住了关键词，“等等，你说谁？敖三？我？和敖三？”</p><p> </p><p>第一个知道这件事的是宋玄。</p><p>还是他怂恿敖三来找伍扬的。两人谈话的时候他就在外面趴在门上听墙角，听到他哥用狂霸酷炫拽的语气和自己的上司讲话，不由得翻了个白眼。</p><p>哥，你这cos什么霸道总裁呢，这是跟你老丈人讲话的语气吗？</p><p>宋玄深深地为自己哥哥的双商担忧，以至于敖三拉门出来的时候都毫无防备，于是就顺着惯性摔倒在地上，姿势十分不优雅。</p><p>他艰难地爬起来，一抬头看到伍扬惊讶地看着他，干笑了两声：“伍总好。”</p><p>没等伍扬说什么，敖三就马上把这个丢脸的弟弟拉走了。</p><p>宋玄兴致勃勃地问：“哥，嫂子什么时候搬过来住啊？”</p><p>“改口这么快？”敖三斜了他一眼，宋玄立即讨好地双手奉上火腿肠。</p><p>“我这不是迫不及待想看你安家立业吗。”宋玄语重心长道，仿佛他才是哥哥。</p><p>敖三冷笑一声：“那请问敖炫炫同学，你什么时候把你对象带回家给我看看？”</p><p>宋玄：“……”录歌繁忙，告辞。</p><p> </p><p>第二个知道这件事的是张专员。</p><p>下午张专员来办公室找伍扬，八卦之魂熊熊燃烧：“我听说敖三早上来深度发觉了？宋玄出事了？”</p><p>“没有。”伍扬拨弄了一下吉他，“来提亲的。”</p><p>张专员一口茶喷了出来。他猛地咳嗽了好久，接过伍扬善良地递过来的纸巾擦了擦嘴，一脸不可思议：“提亲？谁？不会是小贺吧。”</p><p>伍扬笑：“恭喜你，答对了。奖励一个吻。”</p><p>张专员推开伍扬凑上来的脸，还是难以接受这个事实：“你同意了？”</p><p>“是啊。敖三这人挺不错的，AZY发展又这么好，小贺嫁过去不会吃亏的。”伍扬淡定地说，“再说，他整天在家里晃来晃去的，总是打扰我俩的二人世界。”</p><p>“这是大料啊！”张专员激动地从椅子上站了起来，“明天头条——‘震惊！AZY公司老总和深度发觉大少爷喜结连理！’或者‘细扒AZY特保公司和深度发觉娱乐不得不说的那些事’。”</p><p>这什么乱七八糟的标题。伍扬涌起一阵深深的无力感：“员员你都不是狗仔了怎么还这样，职业病？”</p><p> </p><p>达夏是第三个知道的。</p><p>他刚拍完戏就收到了宋玄的微信：“告诉你一个劲爆的消息，我哥和伍贺要结婚了。”</p><p>这种一看就知道是谎言的小把戏还想拿来骗他？达夏不屑地鄙夷了一会，然后看了一下日期，哦，今天不是愚人节。</p><p>……所以宋玄刚才给他发了什么？！他哥——敖三，AZY特保公司董事长，伍贺——深度发觉创始人伍扬的儿子，要，结，婚，了。</p><p>足足三秒后达夏才反应过来，随即表达了自己的惊讶：“卧槽！！！”</p><p>于是达西和简亓也知道了。</p><p>当达夏在餐桌上八卦兮兮地和达西讲这件事的时候，后者一脸懵逼地看着他：“三爷要结婚了？他不是女朋友都没有吗？”</p><p>“女朋友是没有。”达夏夹了一块肉，露出吃瓜群众标准的微笑，“男朋友倒有一个。”</p><p>相比较起来简亓就淡定许多了，达夏和宋玄兴奋地讲八卦的时候，他依旧笑眯眯地表示自己知道了，并且转头就给敖三发消息：“恭喜啊。以后就不用跟我抢桃桃了。”</p><p>陶醉笑笑：“三爷也抢不过你啊，学长。”随后也兴冲冲地给陶桃打电话：“哎，姐，我跟你说，这次这个事是真的有意思……”</p><p> </p><p>于是现在，伍贺难以置信地对着电话那头笑得癫狂的人说：“所以？我是最后一个知道我要和敖三结婚的人？”</p><p>达夏继续狂笑：“大概是吧……哈哈，听说伍总都挑好日子了。”</p><p>伍贺：“？？？”</p><p> </p><p>伍贺杀回家的时候，伍扬正在指示着搬家公司收拾他的东西。</p><p>伍贺目瞪口呆：“爸，你……”</p><p>“小贺回来了。”伍扬摆摆手示意他坐，见他惊吓又惶恐地看着自己，这才想起来解释，“哦，今天敖三来提亲，说要娶你，我禁不住他的威逼恐吓，就同意了。今天开始你搬过去和他一起住。”</p><p>伍贺垂死挣扎：“爸，我可是你儿子。亲儿子。”</p><p>伍扬点点头：“嗯，敖三也是我亲儿媳。”</p><p>说罢看到桌子上的单反，摸了摸下巴，果断地替他做了决定：“哎，这单反太重了，你就别带了，到时候让敖三重新给你买一台。”</p><p>“……”伍贺还是不死心，“爸，您以前可答应过我的，不会逼我去联姻的。”</p><p>“我说过这样的话？”伍扬假装思考了一会，又“啧啧”道，“再说了，这怎么算联姻呢，我看你俩情投意合两情相悦的，生辰八字也很合，正好下个月黄道吉日，就这么定了啊。”</p><p>定什么！怎么就定了！我还没同意呢！伍贺在内心咆哮，然而脸上还得保持乖巧的微笑。他知道伍扬决定的事情一般都没有什么商量的余地，当然，如果跟他商量的人是张哥的话，这种情况就要另算了。</p><p>哦，这该死的爱情。他还是搬出去吧，不然迟早有一天得被这两人散发的恋爱的酸臭味熏死。</p><p>但是他不想和敖三住一起啊！更不想和敖三结婚！</p><p> </p><p>其实伍贺并不是最后一个知道他要和敖三结婚的人。</p><p>程以鑫才是。</p><p>作为发小，程以鑫为敖三的终身大事操碎了心。正好今天被妈妈推荐了一个女生，不是他的理想型，但挺适合敖三的，遂给敖三打电话：“三儿，我妈的高中同学的小学同学的大学同学的初中同学的女儿还不错，介绍给你认识一下？”</p><p>敖三：“阿大，我下个月举行婚礼，请柬等下给你送过去。”</p><p>程以鑫：“？？？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「震惊！AZY特保公司董事长和深度发觉太子爷夜会共处10小时！」</p><p>伍贺面无表情地看着手机上飓风周刊的微信公众号的推送。</p><p>呵呵，飓风周刊现在招的都是什么人，料都可以闭着眼睛瞎编了吗？死狗仔！</p><p>他吃了一口凉透的泡面，正准备继续看昨天没来得及看完的《第三人生》大结局来缓解一下自己可能会被硬生生逼出心脏病的心情，就看见宋玄打着哈欠从房间里走出来，见到他很热情地打招呼：“嫂子早上好！”</p><p>“谁是你嫂子！你全家都是你嫂子！你这小孩瞎喊什么呢！”伍贺几乎要炸毛了，想了想又觉得不对劲，“不是，你怎么在家？不用录歌跑通告？”</p><p> </p><p>昨天他被伍扬连同着大包小包一起打发出家门，司机直奔敖三家。伍贺在露宿街头和纡尊降贵间只犹豫了一秒，就砸了敖三家的门。</p><p>敖三亲自来给他开门，堂堂AZY公司的老总，见到他手都不知道往哪放，偏偏脸上还维持着霸道总裁该有的高（装）冷（逼）样，清了清嗓子，努力崩住表情，冷淡道：“你来了。”</p><p>伍贺懒得跟他废话，直接问：“我房间在哪？”</p><p>宋玄在一旁帮腔：“当然是跟我哥住一个房间啦。”</p><p>伍贺没忍住翻了个白眼。</p><p>最后还是宋玄领着伍贺去了客房。一看就是特意打扫过的，干净整洁，空气中飘散着好闻的清新剂的味道，很淡。</p><p>临走前宋玄一脸暧昧的笑，意味深长地说：“我哥房间就在隔壁，他从来不锁门的。”</p><p>关我屁事。伍贺脸上笑嘻嘻内心mmp。</p><p> </p><p>“托嫂子的福，”宋玄的话把伍贺拉回了现实，一抬头小孩已经坐在他面前，笑得灿烂，“伍总特意给我放了一天假。这都是沾嫂子的光，谢谢嫂子啊。”</p><p>都说了别喊嫂子了！伍贺恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼。</p><p>不过宋玄并没有注意到伍贺穷凶恶极的表情，反而把目光锁定在伍贺手中的泡面上，皱眉道：“哎，嫂子，大早上的吃泡面多不健康啊。”</p><p>伍贺翻了来敖家后的第二个白眼：“你家冰箱里除了泡面就是火腿肠，请问我还能吃什么？”</p><p>“馒头啊。”宋玄脱口而出，“达夏给我带了好多呢。”</p><p>当狗仔留下的后遗症让伍贺从这句话中听出了猫腻，他打量着宋玄，笑得不怀好意：“哎，不是，你俩什么情况？”</p><p>“咳，嫂子，你不是狗仔了怎么还这么八卦。”宋玄立即转移话题，“你跟我哥说一声嘛，他能帮你把整个五星级酒店搬过来。”</p><p>一提敖三伍贺就头疼，“别，消受不起。我还是继续看我的泡面番。”</p><p>宋玄凑过来看了一眼，眼睛里闪烁着兴奋的光芒：“嫂子你也看达夏的《第三人生》啊！哎呀我跟你说最后的结局可悲惨了，他和Tina没在一起。”</p><p>伍贺：“？！！”死小孩我让你剧透了吗？？？</p><p> </p><p>敖三是被一声“哥救我！！！”的哀嚎给吵醒的。</p><p>弟控的本质使得他眼睛都还没完全睁开就循着声源抵达了案发现场——客厅。战况十分激烈，伍贺正一手揪着宋玄的领子，一手掐着他的脖子，表情狰狞。</p><p>敖三莫名其妙：“怎么回事？”</p><p>伍贺咬牙切齿：“你弟，剧透。”</p><p>宋玄慌张辩解：“我不是我没有！”</p><p>敖三点点头表示理解：“炫炫，这就是你的不对了，怎么跟你嫂子讲话呢。”</p><p>“就是。”伍贺跟着附和了一句才反应过来，“啊呸，谁是谁嫂子！”</p><p> </p><p>宋玄被敖三赶走的时候还是很不服的，敖三无奈地把一张卡塞到他手里：“乖，自己买冰淇淋去。”</p><p>“谢谢哥，哥你真帅。”宋玄麻利地滚了。</p><p>剩下伍贺和敖三两个人。空气中弥漫着令人脸酸的尴尬，为了活跃气氛，敖三开始强行尬聊——</p><p>“你……”敖三摸了摸鼻子，“你饿不饿？”</p><p>“刚吃了泡面。”</p><p>“你冷不冷？”</p><p>“……哥们，这大夏天的。”</p><p>“那你困不困？”</p><p>“我看是你自己还没睡够吧？”</p><p>“啊，那一起补觉呗。”</p><p>“？？？”等等，这位兄台？？你的脑回路我怎么跟不上？？？</p><p>眼看敖三伸手就要搭上自己的肩，伍贺连忙后退了一大步，试图跟敖三讲道理：“三爷，那个……大家都是成年人了，您也应该明白，没有感情的婚姻是不稳固的。”</p><p>敖三摸着下巴，若有所思：“你说的好像有点道理。”</p><p>所以求三爷您高抬贵手放过我吧！我真的只是一个混吃等死的富二代，您看看那边一溜排队等着您宠幸的花季少女吧！</p><p>“所以，我们应该培养一下感情。”</p><p>伍贺：“……”</p><p>伍贺认了。不就是联姻吗！八百年后还是一条好汉！就当是他为国捐躯了！</p><p> </p><p>伍贺很想知道敖三脑袋里装的都是什么。从他说要培养感情那天开始，他就开始做一些奇怪的事说一些乱七八糟的话。</p><p>比如——</p><p>某天伍贺实在受不了天天吃泡面，敖三又不请阿姨烧饭，只会点外卖吃，于是伍贺决定自力更生，想了想还是过问了一下这栋房子的主人的意见：“你想吃啥？”</p><p>敖三舔了舔嘴唇，冲他邪魅一笑：“我比较想吃你。”</p><p>伍贺：“……滚。”</p><p>又比如——</p><p>某天停电了，伍贺刚洗完澡出来就眼前一片漆黑。</p><p>黑暗中感觉到有股力量箍住了他的腰，然后有人紧紧地贴了上来，呼吸时吐出的温热气息萦绕在他的耳畔。气氛陡然变得暧昧起来。</p><p>“咳，别怕，我在呢。”</p><p>这家伙怎么进他房间来了。哦，他刚才忘记关门了。</p><p>伍贺下意识地就想挣脱这个亲密的怀抱，刚扭了扭身体，就听到那人低沉的嗓音，在黑夜中格外撩人：</p><p>“不要动，再动我不敢保证会发生什么。”</p><p>伍贺：“……”</p><p>他能感觉到敖三身体某个部位的变化，同是男人，自然很清楚这意味着什么。伍贺被敖三那句威胁唬住了，竟真的停止了反抗，于是两人就这么僵持着。</p><p>很快来电了，两人都装作什么都没有发生过的样子，各回各房。</p><p>宋玄知道这件事后大笑：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……我哥这什么烂理由，明明是他自己怕黑啊……”</p><p>再比如——</p><p>现在，伍贺正窝在沙发里看电视上重播的《第三人生》，眼前忽然覆盖上一片淡淡的阴影。</p><p>不用抬头就知道是敖三那个阴魂不散的家伙，伍贺不耐烦道：“你让让，挡到我看Tina了。”</p><p>敖三不屑道：“Tina？Tina有我好看吗？”</p><p>伍贺翻了个白眼，心说你一大老爷们跟人小姑娘比什么，咋啥飞醋都瞎吃呢，直接上手推他。</p><p>没想到敖三抓住他的手，把一张卡丢到他面前，挑眉道：“这一百万花不完，今晚别回家。”</p><p>我谢谢你啊。</p><p>伍贺把六十万用来买深度发觉的股票，十万帮程以鑫一个投票比赛刷票，十万贡献给了宋玄新出的专辑，十万投给了达夏的生日公益应援，五万承包了飓风周刊六年的期刊，最后五万拿来买了个新相机。</p><p>呵呵，区区一百万还想难倒我。伍贺一边在江边取景一边在心里为自己的浪费行为点了个赞。</p><p> </p><p>敖三接到宋玄的电话的时候，正在开会。</p><p>一看到来电显示是“全世界最可爱的弟弟”，敖三便立即做了个手势示意暂停会议，听到电话那头宋玄用着急的声音喊道：“哥，你快来医院吧，嫂子出事了！”于是会也不开了，直接夺门而出。</p><p>剩下一众董事面面相觑。</p><p> </p><p>敖三踹开市中心医院VIP病房的门，看到宋玄正伸手摸着伍贺的额头。</p><p>敖三当即黑了脸，走上前居高临下地拿鼻孔对着宋玄冷酷道：“谁给你的勇气碰他？哪只手碰的？你自己了断还是我动手？”</p><p>宋玄简直想冲上去摇着他的肩膀咆哮：“哥你清醒一点！！！我是炫炫啊！我是你弟！！！”</p><p>然而敖三根本听不进去他的灵魂呐喊，双手捧起伍贺苍白的脸庞，深情款款道：“给我醒来！我命令你立刻给我醒来！听到了没有！”</p><p>“他要是醒不过来，我就让你们所有人陪葬！”</p><p>“哥，差不多得了……嫂子不就发个烧吗……”宋玄捂脸表示我不认识这人，他刚才只是想试探一下伍贺的烧退了没，“他刚睡着你就别瞎嚷嚷了……”</p><p>这时伍贺皱了皱眉，缓缓睁开眼，拍了拍敖三：“吵吵吵，吵什么吵！”</p><p>敖三冷笑一声：“从来没有人敢这样跟我讲话，很好，你成功引起了我的注意。”</p><p>这下伍贺是彻底睡不着了，他只想把敖三拖出去暴打一顿然后再把他家里的火腿肠全扔掉。</p><p>来呀，互相伤害呀。</p><p> </p><p>“输个液包个VIP干什么？这么铺张浪费不符合社会主义核心价值观。”伍贺义正辞严地指责道，完全忘了不久前一下子花掉一百万的人是谁。</p><p>宋玄感到一阵深深的无力感：“嫂子，你突然发烧吓死我了，急匆匆把你送到医院来也没带帽子口罩，我哥没来我不得陪着你啊，我还没过气呢，在输液大厅被人认出来怎么办？”</p><p>伍贺觉得宋玄说的很有道理。嗯，这么懂事我就放心了，不枉费我给你花的十万。虽然是你哥的钱。</p><p>伍贺朝敖三摊手。</p><p>敖三欣喜若狂地握住了他的手，来回摸了好几把，嗯，手感不错。</p><p>伍贺：“……你干吗呢？手机借我玩，我手机掉水里了。”</p><p>敖三扁了扁嘴：“哦。”</p><p>“你手机密码是什么？”</p><p>“你生日。”</p><p>“噫——”宋玄拉长了语调，搓了搓手臂上竖起来的鸡皮疙瘩，“关爱一下单身狗好吗？”</p><p>敖三白了他一眼：“你还单身狗？你跟达夏那点破事别以为我不知道。”</p><p>伍贺：“我好像知道了什么不得了的事。”</p><p> </p><p>伍贺先登上了微信，给伍扬发消息：“爸，今天拍图的时候我手机掉水里了。”</p><p>迟迟没有收到伍扬的回复，伍贺知道他爸估计又在跟张哥纠缠，于是乖乖去打游戏。</p><p>游戏打到一半，伍扬的回复终于姗姗来迟，伍贺一看，内心无数个呵呵成串飞过。</p><p>“你让敖三给你重买一个不就得了。”</p><p>伍贺企图用苦肉计唤回伍扬的良知：“爸，我今天突然发烧了，快40度了。”</p><p>这次伍扬回复得很快：“多喝热水。”</p><p>伍贺：“……”请问我是亲生的吗？？爸，张哥生病的时候你可不是这样的？呵，从未见过如此双标之人。</p><p>被伤过的心还能爱谁？伍贺返回游戏，发现自己的队伍输掉了那一局，队友正在疯狂地辱骂他挂机。伍贺正想回骂，想起这是敖三的号，于是笑着跟对方说“有本事你举报我呀”，然后下线。</p><p> </p><p>没事干的伍贺无聊地翻敖三的相册看。</p><p>相册里除了会议记录就是游戏截图，夹杂着几张和宋玄的合照，全是直男角度自拍，无滤镜无美颜，手机自带前置摄像头，简直惨不忍睹，为数不多几张看得过去的还是宋玄举着手机拍的。</p><p>摄影技术一流的伍贺只想自戳双眼。敖三究竟经历了什么，要这么糟蹋自己的那张脸？还带上宋玄一起？</p><p>敖三甚至特地建了一个相册，专门用来放宋玄的照片，有宋玄自拍、官方照片、工作室的图，还有前线站子的精修图。呵呵，弟控果然名不虚传。</p><p>还有一个很特别的相册，名字叫“H”，封面是黑色的。</p><p>在好奇心的驱使下，伍贺点了进去。</p><p>……居然全是他的照片。将近一千多张，从小时候到现在，大大小小各种各样的照片，有些图甚至他自己都没见过。还有几张是p的他俩的合照，乍一看是有些许般配。</p><p>心里有点触动，伍贺偏过头看了一眼身旁的敖三，后者正一边啃火腿肠一边看宋玄打游戏，嘴里塞满了火腿肠含糊不清地说着“哎呀炫炫这里不能这么打你看死了吧啧让我来”，然后不由分说地抢走了宋玄的手机，宋玄委屈极了又不能反抗，只能噘着嘴看敖三打游戏。</p><p>好吧，当他的触动没有发生过。</p><p>伍贺继续戳戳点点，一不小心就点开了百度，然后在搜索记录里看见了一排的“怎么谈恋爱显得自己很帅”、“怎么酷炫地谈恋爱”、“霸道总裁应该怎么谈恋爱”、“如何谈恋爱才是霸道总裁的做法”，甚至还夹杂着几个一看就知道是玛丽苏小说的题目——《霸宠甜爱：总裁的甜心小娇妻》、《帝少宠上天：99夜强制锁爱》、《亿万豪宠：恶魔总裁狠狠爱》、《三爷的天价宠夫》等等。</p><p>伍贺：“……”敖三我操你妈。</p><p> </p><p>发过烧的身体异常虚弱，伍贺第二天一觉睡到了中午。</p><p>醒来后量了量体温，烧完全退了。从床边拿了倒好的水喝，发现水杯下压着一张纸条，上面潦草的笔迹一看就是某“霸道总裁”的。</p><p>「早饭在微波炉里，记得吃哦，我晚点回来^_^」</p><p>这个软萌的“哦”是怎么回事？？还有最后这个笑脸是什么鬼？您老不是霸道总裁吗？？？</p><p>伍贺佩服自己居然看得懂敖三的“鬼画符”，他换了衣服去客厅，拿出微波炉里的三明治和煎蛋，也懒得加热准备直接吃。刚坐下没多久，凳子都还没被他焐热，敖三就进门了。</p><p>敖三把袋子放在桌子上，拉开椅子坐下来，“看看，喜欢哪个就拿去用。”</p><p>伍贺疑惑地扒拉了一下袋子，只见里面大大小小各种牌子的最新款手机。</p><p>伍贺愣住了。</p><p>自己轻描淡写的一句“手机掉水里了”，没想到他居然上心了。</p><p>“不知道你喜欢什么牌子的手机，就都买了。”</p><p>OK，这很霸道总裁。</p><p>为了把自己心里的感动压下去，伍贺皮了一下：“其实我喜欢诺基亚。”</p><p>本来只是一句玩笑话，结果第二天敖三真的给他找了一桌子的诺基亚来，摆在他面前，颇有气势。</p><p>敖三殷勤地邀功：“喜欢吗？”</p><p>我喜欢你个大头鬼。</p><p>伍贺真不知道这种人到底是哪里迷惑了伍扬，让伍扬同意自己跟他结婚的。他爸究竟是如何能够和敖三交流下去的？</p><p>难道是靠脑电波吗？</p><p> </p><p>周末的时候敖三一整天都在家。宋玄一整天都不在家。</p><p>“你弟最近很忙啊，好几天没见到他了。”伍贺嚼着薯片，叹道，“只知道工作都不关心一下你这个孤寡老人的吗？深度发觉这么压榨艺人的吗？”</p><p>“拉倒吧，他能有什么工作，十有八九是去找达夏了。”敖三不以为意，“再说，我有你了，哪还需要他那个臭小子。”</p><p>……这位哥，您好哥哥人设崩塌得有点厉害啊。</p><p> </p><p>晚上伍贺早早地回房，刚开了一局王者农药，就听见敲门声。</p><p>伍贺打开门，目光还黏在手机屏幕上，头也没抬地问：“干啥？”</p><p>敖三的声音飘进他的耳朵：“我房间热水坏了。”</p><p>“大夏天洗冷水澡不就得了。”伍贺嘟囔着，“这么娇贵。”</p><p>但伍贺还是把敖三放了进来，继续打游戏，等敖三进了浴室才发现不对劲：“哎不是，那你去你弟房里洗啊！”</p><p>过了很久才听到敖三的回答：“我弟房间的热水也坏了。”</p><p>然后是哗啦啦的水声。</p><p> </p><p>最后伍贺还是输掉了那一局，他把这一切都归于敖三的突然出现，正盘腿坐在床上在脑袋里盘算着怎么兴师问罪，敖三就出来了。</p><p>伍贺眼睛都直了。</p><p>敖三只在腰间围了一条浴巾，随后勾起唇角邪魅一笑，把浴巾扯了下来。伍贺连忙捂住眼。</p><p>“对你看到的还满意么？”</p><p>“满意个屁……”伍贺庆幸敖三还好还穿了内裤，他指着门口，“快滚。”</p><p>不过他低估了敖三的流氓程度。</p><p>敖三一条腿压在床沿，慢慢逼近他：“贺儿，我们都在一起一个月了，下个星期就是婚礼了，但是我忍不了了……”</p><p>伍贺明显感觉到周围开始弥漫着危险的气息，“谁跟你在一起了？什么婚礼？等等，你忍不了什么？”</p><p>伍贺伸手去推他，却被抓住手腕，敖三将他压在了身下。</p><p>敖三眯起眼，舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇：“怎么，已经这么迫不及待了？”</p><p>这下伍贺是真的慌了：“你、你你你你……你干吗？”</p><p>“干。”敖三的声音沙哑得像是被砂纸打磨过，他低头，吻上了他的唇。</p><p>伍贺甚至都来不及惊呼一声，慌乱都连同着震惊一并被吞没在敖三狂野又缠绵的吻中。</p><p>唇上传来柔软的触感，敖三的动作很温柔，看他的眼神迷离而坚定。敖三打开了他的牙关，唇舌纠缠在一起。伍贺有些恍然。</p><p>最糟糕的是，他发现自己居然有那么一瞬间，心底最真实的想法是，接受。</p><p>不是不拒绝，而是接受。</p><p>虽然这个人霸道、不懂浪漫、没有情趣、还有点直男癌。</p><p>但是自己发个烧就心急火燎，存自己上千张照片，因为一句一笔带过的话就给自己买手机，愿意为了自己而委屈心爱的弟弟的，也是这个人。</p><p>恍神间敖三的手已经从他的T恤下摆探进去，摸上了他腰腹处略带凉意的皮肤。伍贺的身体很敏感，他瑟缩了一下，发出一声低低的呻吟。</p><p>“你这是在玩火。”敖三把伍贺的T恤整个翻上去，“求我，我就给你。”</p><p>伍贺终于忍不住把那句在心里想过很多遍的“操你妈”说了出来。</p><p>“要做就快做，废话那么多你还是不是个男人啊。”伍贺咬了咬牙，别过脸。</p><p>算了，如果注定是他，自己还想那么多做什么呢。</p><p>“那我就证明给你看看。”敖三的手在伍贺光滑紧致的肌肤上游走着，一直往下，“你三爷我，是不是个男人。”</p><p>夜晚还很长。</p><p> </p><p>宋玄第二天一大早偷偷摸摸地回家了。</p><p>一开门就看见他哥正系着围裙在客厅双手叉腰郁闷纠结地紧皱眉头沉思，吓得他魂都丢了，中气十足地憋出一个字来：“哥！”</p><p>“大清早的瞎嚷嚷什么。”敖三“啧”了一声，审视的目光在他身上扫射，“你小子长大了啊，还学会彻夜不归了。”</p><p>被快准狠地戳中重点的宋玄迅速转移话题：“嫂子呢？我找嫂子有事。”</p><p>“你找他什么事？”敖三说，“有什么事等他醒了再说。”</p><p>宋玄诧异道：“这都几点了嫂子还没醒？”</p><p>“咳，他昨晚……”敖三突然不好意思地低下头，盯着手机上的煮粥教程红了耳朵，“我这不是在给他熬粥吗，听说那啥之后要吃清淡的……”</p><p>宋玄眨了眨眼睛，好半天才反应过来他哥这话是什么意思，然后继续发出响彻整栋楼的喊声：“哥！厉害啊！我不在你们进展这么快！放心我明天就搬出去住！不！今天！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>宋玄说到做到，立刻麻利地开始收拾东西。</p><p>敖三看他忙里忙外的，忍不住问：“炫炫，你搬去哪里啊？市郊的那栋别墅离你公司太远了吧？还是要去你们公司那个破员工宿舍啊……”</p><p>碰巧手机响了，宋玄接起来用十分愉悦的语气说道：“达夏我等下搬去你家！”</p><p>敖三：“……”弟大不由哥啊。</p><p>然而敖三还是坚强地维持着弟控的人设，皱起了眉头：“达夏他家多大啊？你住着舒服吗？他家里还有达西，你们……”</p><p>宋玄语调轻松地打断了他：“达西住鑫哥家啊。”</p><p>还没等敖三继续说什么，客房的门就被拉开了，伍贺缓慢地走了出来。</p><p>敖三连忙上前：“你怎么起来了？不多睡会？”</p><p>伍贺言简意赅：“饿了。”</p><p>“伍总说找你俩有事，我先走了拜拜！”宋玄合上行李箱，挥了挥手，光速消失，空中传来他远去的声音，“达夏我想吃冰淇淋……”</p><p>敖三摸了摸鼻子：“咳，那个……还疼不疼？”</p><p>伍贺翻了个巨大的白眼：“你试试看疼不疼？”</p><p> </p><p>车停在深度发觉楼下的时候，敖三突然开始不好意思起来：“就这样两手空空的见岳父不太好吧？”</p><p>伍贺一边解安全带一边说：“你提亲的时候那态度也不咋地啊。”</p><p>“对哦。”敖三想了想确实是这样没错，“哎不对你咋知道的？”</p><p>“宋玄跟我说的。”伍贺顺口就把宋玄出卖了，看着敖三紧抿双唇目视前方的样子，忽然伸出手盖在敖三的大手上，“别紧张。”</p><p>接着敖三的另一只手抓住了他的手，整个人侧过来吻他。</p><p>这个吻很突然，但是很克制，蜻蜓点水一般轻轻触碰了一下，便结束了。</p><p>敖三放开他，笑道：“不紧张了。”</p><p>“你刚才吃完大蒜刷牙了没？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>敖三：“快走吧别让爸等急了。”</p><p> </p><p>“爸，什么事。”伍贺把伍扬递过来的茶杯放到一边，敖三却拿起来喝了一口，然后被烫得倒抽一口冷气。</p><p>“下周不是就婚礼了吗？”伍扬气定神闲地抿了一口茶，“结婚照还没拍呢，正好我今天有空，我已经联系好影楼了。”</p><p>你哪天没空。伍贺在心里毫不留情地吐槽着自己的亲爹，整个深度发觉最闲的恐怕就是你伍总了吧。</p><p>但是他在伍扬一向云淡风轻的脸上看到了一种蠢蠢欲动，这种神采奕奕的样子让他感到惊悚，上次伍扬出现这种表情的时候，是他把一只叫查理的狗带回家并且这只狗把他最心爱的相机给踩坏了。</p><p>事实证明伍贺的预感是完全准确的，准确到令人害怕。</p><p>伍贺坐在化妆台前，颤颤巍巍地说：“我现在悔婚还来得及吗？”</p><p>敖三握紧了他的手，比他抖得还厉害：“要死一起死，夫妻本是同林鸟。”</p><p>而伍扬笑着拿着一把化妆刷，思考着该从哪里先下手，他甚至愉快地哼起了歌。</p><p>敖三和伍贺均头皮发麻，仿佛看见了死神拿着最终的死亡判决书。</p><p>岳父沉迷于化妆并且要拿亲儿子和儿婿当小白鼠，怎么办？在线等，急！</p><p>怎么阻止自己审美扭曲的亲爸想当美妆博主的心愿？在线等，人命关天！！！</p><p> </p><p>当然最后两人结婚照的妆容还是没有由着伍扬乱来，因为张专员及时赶到了，彼时伍扬正在试图给伍贺涂上黑色的口红，被伍贺以断绝父子关系相威胁，于是伍扬把魔爪伸向了敖三，敖三悲壮的表情像极了英勇就义的烈士。</p><p>看到张专员的那一刻，敖三和伍贺的眼泪都快下来了。</p><p>张专员接收到两人用眼神发射的求救信号，又看了看伍扬手里的口红，顿时就把事情猜了个大半，他走到伍扬身边，无奈道：“别闹了。”</p><p>伍扬悻悻地放下“凶器”，“你怎么来了？”</p><p>“本来是找你商量宋玄新歌的，听助理说你来这边了，怕出事，就来看看。”还好我来了，不然小贺和敖三今天还不知道被你折磨成什么鬼样子。</p><p>后半句话张专员咽回了肚子里。</p><p>“你来了正好。”伍扬丝毫没有当美妆博主梦想再次破灭的悲伤，而是牵起了张专员的手，“我俩也顺便补拍一个结婚照吧。”</p><p>“多大岁数了还整这些有的没的……”</p><p>张专员刚想说幼不幼稚啊，就被伍贺抢过了话头：“张哥！快去吧！”不然我爸可能会继续对我们下毒手的！</p><p> </p><p>婚礼迫在眉睫，在拟定邀请参加婚礼的人员时，伍贺忽然意识到一个很严重的问题，他们还没有选定好伴郎伴娘。</p><p>“炫炫啊。”敖三写着请帖，“我的婚礼，伴郎肯定得是他啊，还有阿大，我们这么多年的交情了……”</p><p>“那伴娘呢？”伍贺说，“跟我们关系比较近的女性也就是陶桃了吧。”</p><p>“算了吧，陶桃不会同意的。”敖三摇头道，突然坏心眼起来，“不如抓个幸运的熟人来扮女装吧？”</p><p>伍贺被他勾起了兴趣：“好主意！让我想想……张哥不行，我爸会打死我的。”</p><p>敖三想到了自己的得力手下：“达西太高了，而且身材很容易暴露。”</p><p>“陶醉？那和陶桃没差，没意思。”</p><p>“简亓……不了吧，我怕我做噩梦。”</p><p>“程以鑫的话……会被他的粉丝人肉的吧。”</p><p>敖三一拍桌子：“还有谁？深度发觉难道没人了吗？”</p><p> </p><p>“我觉得我要死了。”</p><p>这位幸运儿最后被选定为是达夏。</p><p>钢铁直男瞪着眼看着那条粉嫩的裙子，内心涌起一阵深深的绝望，偏偏宋玄在一旁无情地音阶嘲笑着。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈好适合你啊快穿上我看看！”</p><p>达夏想知道自己到底做错了什么。</p><p>不过最终这套伴娘服还是没有穿在达夏身上。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼当天很热闹。</p><p>深度发觉家大业大，AZY从前保护过的明星更是数不胜数，于是这场当事人都不是圈内人的婚礼竟然请了快大半个娱乐圈的人。</p><p>陶桃在经历了交通瘫痪的堵车后终于到达现场的时候，有一种死里逃生的感觉。</p><p>果然这套衣服很碍事。陶桃嫌弃地看了一眼身上的裙子。</p><p>她已经很久没有穿过这样淡粉色的裙子了，往常都是干练的职业黑色套装，所以一时间有些不习惯。宋玄以“让达夏穿裙子有损他的形象桃姐你答应帮他的话我就减二十斤肥”为由，成功地说服了她代替达夏来当伴娘。</p><p>等到她看到宋玄口中“保密”的伴郎后，直接翻了一个直冲天灵盖的白眼。</p><p>简亓有些尴尬，不过还是维持着得体的微笑，冲陶桃曲起手臂：“伴娘小姐，走吧。”</p><p>陶桃又翻了一个白眼，然后挽上了他的手臂，两个人一起走进了宴会厅。</p><p> </p><p>婚礼开场，被邀请做主持人的张专员先说了一些开场白，然后按照流程放了一段VCR。</p><p>这段视频是由敖三提供的，本来应该是和伍贺的一些相识相知相爱的美好回忆，算是个正经的催泪环节，然而一点开，混乱的画面和激烈的音效扑面而来，竟然是一段X者荣耀游戏录屏。</p><p>整个婚礼现场都安静了。</p><p>敖三的声音弱弱地飘来：“对不起当时太急了就搞混了……”</p><p> </p><p>到长辈致辞的时候，伍贺才发现找不到伍扬的身影。</p><p>敖三父母早逝，所以只能由伍扬来发言。</p><p>伍贺连喊了三声不见伍扬，于是压低了声音问身旁的张专员：“张哥，我爸呢？”</p><p>张专员也懵逼了：“不知道啊，该不会是没来吧？我中午出门的时候明明提醒过他的了啊……”</p><p>事已至此，伍贺只能打电话给伍扬。铃声响了很久才被接通，伍贺小心翼翼地试探了句：“爸？”</p><p>电话那头传来伍扬轻快的声音，透过伍贺手中的话筒传遍宴会厅的每个角落：“是小贺呀，今晚回不回来吃晚饭啊？”</p><p>“爸，我今天结婚……”</p><p>“哦。”伍扬顿了顿，似乎在沉思，“什么？结婚？你结婚怎么不告诉我一声？”</p><p>整个婚礼现场再次安静了。</p><p>张专员拍着伍贺的肩，安慰道：“你爸他年纪大了，记性不太好。”</p><p> </p><p>虽说是一向不拘小节的敖董的婚礼，但该有的规矩还是免不了。比如敬酒。</p><p>首先就是深度发觉专用桌，敬完酒后程以鑫难掩兴奋：“虽然给过份子钱了，不过我们还是给你们小俩口准备了新婚礼物。”</p><p>“哎呀阿大你这么客气干什么……”敖三口嫌体正直地搭着程以鑫的肩膀，目光忍不住在他座位周围晃荡，“让我看看你给我准备了什么礼物？”</p><p>在敖三期待的目光中，程以鑫神神秘秘地拿出了一个盒子来。</p><p>“当啷——”程以鑫掀开盖子，把那个巨大的蓝绿色的球状物拿了出来，兴致勃勃地介绍道，“深海夜明珠！我花了好多钱买的呢！”</p><p>敖三抽了抽嘴角，深深为自己发小的智商担忧：“……实不相瞒前两天我在路边小摊上看到个一模一样的只要二十块。”</p><p>伍贺惊讶道：“达西你怎么也在这桌？”</p><p>“家属，家属。”敖三见怪不怪，“正常操作，正常操作。”</p><p>然后达西拿出了一个比程以鑫的包装更加过分的粉色的礼品盒，上面系着一个蝴蝶结，还有一股劣质的香味。</p><p>等到敖三看清楚里面装的是什么，顿时两眼一黑。</p><p>那是一个看起来非常廉价的粉色水晶球，中间趴着一只……河马。甚至标签都还没撕掉，敖三清清楚楚地看见了那个售价二十块的标价贴。</p><p>“三爷，这个是开过光的，保证能保佑你们的婚姻幸福美满！”达西眉飞色舞地说道。</p><p>“……达西是AZY给你的工资不够多吗？”</p><p>达西：“够是够，但如果三爷愿意给我加工资的话，我也是不会拒绝的。”</p><p>宋玄戳了戳生无可恋的哥哥：“哥，别丧气，我的礼物你肯定喜欢！”说罢从桌子底下拉出一大箱子的火腿肠。</p><p>敖三一看到火腿肠眼睛就亮了，他一句“还是炫炫对我好啊嘤嘤嘤”还没说出口，宋玄就又从桌子底下拉出了另一个箱子，里面整整齐齐地叠放着床上四件套：“哥，这是达夏的礼物，他去上厕所了，我帮他送。”</p><p>“你等等啊我还有一段祝福语没说……”宋玄在身上翻找了半天，终于找到了那张被他揉得皱巴巴的纸，他清了清嗓子，随后感情饱满抑扬顿挫地朗诵道：“无论酸甜苦辣，让微笑相伴！无论咫尺天涯，让祝福溢满！无论海枯石烂，让真爱永远！亲爱的朋友，祝愿你们生生世世，相爱的心永不变！新婚快乐！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>敖三只想拉着伍贺快点逃离这个公开处刑现场。这尴尬到脸酸的一听就是从百度上找的祝福语让他一点也不想认这个弟弟了。</p><p>接下来是简亓和陶桃。两人的伴郎伴娘服还穿在身上，看起来十分般配，同时冲敖三和伍贺微笑。</p><p>嗯，这两个人这么靠谱，送的礼物肯定比之前的强多了。敖三又重新燃起了希望的小火苗。</p><p>然而小火苗三秒后就被残酷的现实无情地浇灭了。</p><p>和那个招财猫大眼瞪小眼长达十秒，敖三只觉得一口老血堵在喉咙处。简亓严肃地对着敖三抱拳：“祝AZY生意兴隆，财源滚滚。”</p><p>谢谢，真的谢谢。敖三露出了尴尬而不失礼貌的微笑，然后眼睁睁地看着陶桃从她限量版的包包里的一堆名贵的化妆品中翻出了一大叠购物券、打折券、洗衣券、免费体验券等等，有些还是过期了的。</p><p>陶醉从外面吹风回来的时候，看到的就是敖三对着一大堆礼物面带慈祥微笑的场面。</p><p>“哎我也准备了礼物。”陶醉慢悠悠地晃到自己的座位上。</p><p>敖三发誓，他看到霸王洗发水的时候是很想把陶醉吊起来打的。</p><p>“敖董，还是要注意一下形象的，毕竟你的形象就是AZY的形象，现在还代表一部分我们深度发觉的形象。”陶醉喝了一口红酒，“最近发际线上移的速度很快啊。” </p><p>不给敖三动手打他的机会，陶醉又把手里拎着的黑色塑料袋递给伍贺，迅速转移话题：“刚才有个自称是Tina助理的人送来的。”</p><p>伍贺想起自己那个可爱的表妹，婚礼的时间刚好和她新剧里一场很重要的戏撞了，于是敬业的她只能痛心疾首地推掉婚礼，没想到还不忘送礼物过来。</p><p>满怀期待地打开包装袋，只见里面琳琅满目的……</p><p>情趣用品。</p><p>他收回刚才说Tina可爱的那句话。</p><p> </p><p>伍贺从来没想到自己的婚礼会沦落到这种地步。后半场的婚礼简直可以用“鸡飞狗跳”来形容。</p><p>程以鑫拼命地给敖三灌酒，自己喝得也不少，然后两个人回忆着中学时的光辉历史，说着说着就开始抱头痛哭。宋玄吃掉了一整桌的冰淇淋，被陶桃毫无形象地满场追，整个宴会厅都充斥着这位娱乐圈王牌歌手的高音甚至破音声波攻击。达西达夏两兄弟搬了椅子坐到角落，一边嗑瓜子一边听着张专员给他们讲来来往往的那些明星的八卦。简亓和陶醉看起来清醒，轮流抢麦克风飙歌，唱的都是些《爱情买卖》、《套马杆》、《伤不起》、《错错错》这样的歌。</p><p>场面一度失控，到最后他连敖三都找不到了。</p><p>伍贺抓到个人就问“你看到敖三了吗”，得到的回答要么是“没有”，要么是“敖三是谁”——哦，后面这个是醉得不省人事的诸如程以鑫这样的人说的。</p><p>在长达十分钟的寻找后，他果断放弃了，给敖三发了条“我先回家了”的消息，就骑着ofo离开了。</p><p> </p><p>伍扬姗姗来迟到达婚礼现场的时候，人都已经走光了，他面对着空荡荡的宴会厅，叹了口气。</p><p>什么人啊，都不带我玩。</p><p>郁郁寡欢的伍总正准备回去继续泡茶，突然听到离他最近的桌子底下传来响动。伍扬掀开桌布一看，敖三醉醺醺地窝在下面，抱着个酒瓶傻笑。</p><p>四目相对，敖三大着舌头问：“你、你你你你……你是谁啊？”</p><p>伍扬：“深度发觉清洁工。”</p><p> </p><p>最后还是伍扬开着车把敖三送回家，期间敖三睡了一觉，吧唧着嘴说梦话“我迟早有一天要买下深度发觉！”，然后突然猛地惊坐起来，哇啦哇啦吐了一地。</p><p>伍扬想把他丢下车，想了想这是敖三他自己的车，于是忍辱负重地继续当司机。</p><p>把敖三扔到他家别墅门口后，伍扬象征性地摁了一下门铃便扬长而去。</p><p>于是伍贺出来开门的时候看到的就是敖三抱着门口的柱子，嘴里含糊地说着“贺儿，你身体怎么这么冷”。</p><p>伍贺有一瞬间想把他继续关在门外。</p><p>喝醉了的敖三极其难缠，伍贺好不容易把他拖进了浴室，刚把水放满浴缸就看见敖三举着牙刷站得笔直，对着镜子深深地鞠躬，然后竖起三根手指，中气十足地吼道：</p><p>“我敖三！迟早有一天！要把深度发觉买下来！”</p><p>“……”</p><p>伍贺揪着他的领子把他扔回浴缸里：“行了行了，深度发觉太子爷都是你的了，四舍五入深度发觉就是你的了。”</p><p>正骑着ofo在回家路上的伍扬打了个喷嚏。</p><p> </p><p>Tina休息时在朋友圈刷到敖三和伍贺婚礼现场的照片，忍不住打开微博切换账号，熟练地点进“三贺”的超话里发帖。</p><p>「@三贺今天结婚了吗：结了。婚礼还特别浪漫。[图片]x9」</p><p>没几分钟底下的评论就炸开了锅——</p><p>卧槽这位究竟是何方神圣居然还能拍到婚礼现场！！！<br/>三贺锁了呜呜呜呜呜呜，鱼哭了水知道，我哭了谁知道<br/>我搞到真的了，泪洒嘉陵江了<br/>……</p><p>“Tina，下一场开拍了！”</p><p>远远地听到副导演在喊她，Tina开心地应了一声，又更新了一条微博，才心满意足地朝场地走去。</p><p>「@三贺今天结婚了吗：#三贺##三贺is rio#今天过年，转发抽五个人送Tina签名照，不用关注，是三贺粉就OK。」</p><p>作为三贺第一粉头，Tina深藏功与名。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>